Fate (NinjagoNexoKnights ff)
by NexoKnightGrace
Summary: Was it all the future? Was Knighton and Ninjago going to be this way? Maybe the knights and ninjas met, because of fate.


**Fate (a Knightjago fanfic)**

 **Chapter 1**

Kai never wanted it to be this way...

His blacksmith shop, his home, his birthplace...

Ninjago was burning.

 **\- 30 minutes ago -**

 **(Kai's POV)**

"No video games! Nya and Lloyd (lloya?) are out of town so you better behave." Sensei Wu, for the 5th time, unplugged the TV, blacking the screen.

"Hey, I got a new high-score!" Jay complained as Cole laid back and chewed on a pizza.

Sensei Wu swooped over Zane and grabbed the pizza box. He muttered something to himself, but I caught the words 'dang ninja'. I laughed as Cole grumbled and slouched to the training area, the chainsaw (thing?) knocking him over.

Jay toppled over, laughing as well, until they heard it.

The sound of thunder.

 **(Jay's POV)**

"QUICK! Fly!" I cursed as I tried to make the Destiny's Bounty fly to get out of this danger, but the anchor would not move a inch.

I heard Kai whip his katana out behind my left and Zane's shurikens making ice blasts to my right. And Cole, the stinker, was nowhere to be seen.

Misako (did you forget about her XD?) ran from the scroll room carrying a small scroll. Cole was following her, his scythe out.

"If it's another prophecy, I'm out," Kai immediately pointed as he noticed the scroll.

"I've had enough of that Green Ninja one," I groaned going with Kai.

"No time to worry, thunder is coming our way!" Misako warned as, a beam of thunder struck an empty field.

"How shocking," Cole muttered as the ninjas ran, not hearing the black ninja as he sighed again and pulled out his scythe (he was tired of carrying it).

"Where's my sister?" Kai suddenly yelled. "And Lloyd!" I added, searching for any sign of green.

Then, I saw a small glimpse of a dragon. A gold and green one.

"LLOYD!" Zane yelled, already sending out his robot falcon while Cole waved his hand stupidly.

As Lloyd and Nya came into view, there was loud booming laughter close to Dr. Borg's lab.

"C-Cloud!" Nya gasped as she fell into Kai's hands.

"Sis! Are you paranoid?" Kai asked, already worried if Nya had gone crazy. After all, there was a strange Tourette Syndrome passing Ninjago a few weeks ago and Sensei Wu told them to not catch it or one of the ninjas will turn into a frog.

"Really." Lloyd said, wide-eyed. "We saw it. A cloud. WITH AN EVIL FACE ON IT!"

"Calm down," Misako touched her son, not wanting him to get paranoid, or even drunk.

"I-It was t-there." Nya stuttered as she regained balance from the dragon ride. Apparently, Lloyd's dragon had a disliking for her,

Just then, what Lloyd said appeared in front of them.

The we ninjas gasped and backed away quickly, getting in battle stance with their weapons out.

"What a brave little group, now," Monstrux said. "Well, a bit more pathetic than those Nexo-Noobs."

"What have you done to our city?" Kai gasped as he saw everything - his blacksmith shop, his home, his city, burning.

Monstrux cackled in delight. "I was just looking for answers."

I shivered. He was reminding me of someone...

"You sound like Nadakhan," I stood my balance and whipped my nunchucks at him. Surprisingly, he just floated 1 foot back.

"Give me that scroll, old women," Monstrux snarled, losing patience.

Lloyd stood in front of Misako, guarding his mom. Then I knew. He wants to see what's inside the scroll, his own destiny!

"Never," I was shaking and hating the cloud less and less. Just one Spinjitzu.

"Then READ IT OUT LOUD," Monstrux demanded. He was literally giving everyone the creeps. His red eyes and mouth, and something 'bout that cloud is even scary...

Misako sighed, as if wanting to give up. "I will read it out loud." She announced.

"HAVE YOU READ THE SCROLL BEFORE?" Monstrux asked loudly.

"No" Misako shook her head to show the evil cloud she had not. She was telling the truth. I had never seen her open that scroll before.

Then suddenly, the scroll lit up and flashed golden light.

"GO ON, READ IT!" Monstrux demanded again.

Misako, saying no words, took the flashing scroll and opended it, and read it out loud.

It was a single word.

 _Fate._


End file.
